


Endless Night

by isleoftarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, JBweek2019, Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week, Mystery, Slow Burn, WIP, masterpiece theater inspired policemen vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleoftarth/pseuds/isleoftarth
Summary: Chief Detective Inspector Jaime Lannister is relocated to Oxford CID after an incident with Scotland Yard. His new replacement constable, Brienne Tarth, is the first woman constable their precinct has ever had. They work together on a case and slowly realize that they have more in common than they thought.Slow burn modern au set in 1960s Oxford, loosely inspired by the masterpiece show Endeavour and the many Agatha Christie mysteries I've seen/read that inspire the setting, plot, and title.





	Endless Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in this! This is not on theme but I've been sitting on it for a while and am feeling motivated by the energy of JB week to actually get on with writing it!

Jaime sipped the last of his tea before fastening the buttons on his jacket, grabbing his briefcase, and walking out the door. He caught the bus just in time, barely having to wait at all before it approached the curb. He watched the city rush by him through the window, students on bikes and parents walking their children to school.

It wasn’t busy in the way Jaime was accustomed to, but he had grown used to the feel and rhythm of Oxford since his relocation a few months ago. Relocation. Scotland Yard knew how to clean up their own mess behind closed doors and label it a “relocation.”

It was a demotion, someone had to be held accountable and punished to preserve the reputation of Scotland Yard and that person had to be Jaime. Detective Chief Inspector of Oxford City Police was not the worst possible outcome, but it took Jaime away from everything that mattered to him. He’d had everything he needed in London, everything he had wanted—well, almost everything.

His existence in Oxford was a solitary one, the days were long and the nights even more so. Oxford was nothing but limbo for Jaime, waiting for this punishment to cease and for everything to be returned to him.

After six months with no end in sight, even he could acknowledge how unlikely it was that his circumstances would improve any time soon. The bus came to a halt and Jaime stepped out, purchased a newspaper and an apple from the boy outside the station, and took a bite as he walked inside.

The men sitting at their desks nodded to Jaime as he walked pass, Jaime nodded back but did not smile or encourage any pleasantries. Hoping to be transferred back to his original post, he had felt no need to form relationships with any of his colleagues. At best they were working hard to one up each other, Oxford’s most pathetic dick measuring contest that Jaime had the pleasure of bearing witness to on a regular basis. At worst they were incompetent as well as overconfident.

They knew the circumstances of what happened at Scotland Yard, or at least thought they knew what happened, and clearly judged him for it. Their disdain thinly veiled by the forced deference that came with his position. So what if they all thought Jaime was crooked, so did everyone. Jaime had made peace with his reputation, his lack of honor, the price paid for an “open and shut case.”

Jaime sat behind his desk and readied himself for the day ahead. They had recently closed one of the biggest cases he had seen during his tenure here, an armed robbery. Unfortunately, one of his police constables was injured—leaving Jaime with pile of paperwork and short a police constable. He was informed by an assistant that Stark, the Police Chief Superintendent, was due in his office that morning with a replacement police constable. When the Police Chief arrived in his office, Jaime rose to greet him.

“DI Lannister,” he said, reaching out his hand to shake Jaime’s.

  
“Superintendent Stark,” he replied, reluctantly gripping his hand. He knew Stark loved this, knowing that the infamous Jaime Lannister was now his inferior. Every time Stark came by the station he looked smug. He never failed to exercise his authority as much as possible around Jaime, making sure everyone knew who was in charge. Jaime thought Stark was pathetic, he clearly considered himself a man of honor in the most insufferable and self-righteousness way. But Jaime had to tolerate it, at the end of the day he did need to keep his job if he was ever going to get back to London.

Lurking behind Stark was a tall blond-haired youth in a police constable’s uniform—the replacement. He was a few inches taller than Jaime and about twice as broad with an ugly face and an even more unpleasant expression.

“DI Lannister this is your new police constable, Brienne Tarth” introduced Stark. Jaime did a double take and looked to the new police constable, not believing his ears.

“Brienne Tarth? Is that a woman?” he couldn’t help himself, he knew that women were allowed to join the police force now but there were none at this station. On top of that, this Brienne Tarth character did not look at all womanly.

“Lannister!” said Superintendent Stark sharply.

“My apologies Sir” Jaime replied, sidestepping Stark to thrust his hand out to Brienne, shaking it firmly and looking her in the eye. She did have astonishing blue eyes. “Welcome to Oxford CID my lady, we are happy to have you” he smirked. Her expression was stony while she shook his hand.

“Constable Tarth is fine” she replied, her voice low but firm.

“That’s right, Constable Tarth, my apologies” said Jaime, retracting his hand and turning back to Stark.

“Constable Tarth is one of our finest constables. She graduated top of her class in the academy and comes highly praised from her previous precinct” said Stark.

“Then why did you leave?” asked Jaime. It can’t be easy for a woman Constable to find an accepting work environment and he wondered what could possess her to leave her previous post.

“I’ve been relocated” she said. Her tone and expression seemed guarded. What was she hiding? Had she also been strategically relocated? He couldn’t remember any story involving a Brienne Tarth but made a note to inquire about her later.

“Well Ms. Tarth, welcome to our precinct, I’ll show you to your desk and we can meet after lunch” Jaime opened the door and ushered her and Stark out of his office, following behind. He shook Stark’s hand after walking him out of the precinct. He turned back around and was slightly startled to see the woman right behind him waiting for instruction. She was even larger and uglier up close, not to mention taller and broader than Jaime, which was made more evident at this proximity. He had to look up slightly to meet her eye.

“Alright Ms. Tarth, let me show you to your—”

“Constable Tarth is fine, sir” she interrupted.

“Of course, Constable Tarth, let me show you your desk” and replied. Smirking a little as the men looked up from their desks to gawk at her as they walked by. Her desk would be the old constable’s desk which was just outside Jaime’s office. He gestured to the desk and she walked over to take her seat.

“I’ll see you after lunch” he said and went into his office.


End file.
